


I'll give you all my love

by Neroro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drinking, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Masturbation, in chapter 2 only, talk about watersports but not really watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroro/pseuds/Neroro
Summary: A collection of the drabbles written for the weekly challenge in the discord group I'm part of...Chapter 1: Bar AU, casual masturbation/public indecencyChapter 2: Canonverse, drunk confessions





	1. Chapter 1

It’s a quiet night at the bar, just a few patrons scattered about and chatting idly amongst themselves. Mako lets out a sigh and crosses his arms across his chest. He didn’t have to come in tonight apparently, could have stayed home and fallen asleep in front of the tv but instead he’s here with his loud-mouthed manager -slash-barkeep, Jamison, because he assumed the night would be busier. He glances over at the lanky twenty-something-year-old leaning against the counter with his elbow on the dark wood, flat ass pushed back and on display in his black, ripped jeans. Mako wets his lips and takes a sip of his drink, lowering his brows when Jamison looks back at him with a sly grin. He’s been fondling himself for at least ten minutes now, trying to mask his groans with giggles. He has no face control though, mouth falling open as he rubs himself with the heel of his hand, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Mako clears his throat as a patron comes over to buy a round for his table and Jamison straightens up a little with a tittering laugh, trying to adjust himself behind his server’s apron.

“You won't believe the joke ol' pig face over there just told me.”

The patron looks to Mako and Mako looks to Jamison, an awkward silence filling the air until it’s broken by yet another laugh from the young man. Mako gives a low grunt and Jamison finally takes the man’s payment and goes to the taps and does his work, barely keeping himself from grinding against the edge of the counter. It takes entirely too long and Mako waits impatiently for Jamison’s hand to start moving to his cock again, watches his ass as his hips roll slowly trying to elevate the pressure, rebellious, self-indulgent. He licks beer off the side of his hand and hands the full tray over to the surly patron with a smile that could land him any job in customer service 100% guaranteed, throwing in a flamboyant little wave as well.

“Sometimes I wonder why I haven’t fired you yet.”

“You’d miss me too much.”

Mako sighs and Jamison grins, resuming his position leaning forward on the counter with one hand on his chin and the other situated under his apron once more.

“Too quiet tonight.”

Mako grunts in agreement.

“Buncha boring ol’ wankers.”

A zipper is unzipped and a relieved sound muffled against the synthetic skin of his right palm, the shifting of fabric thankfully drowned out by the classic rock spilling from the speakers as he starts to stroke his cock in long, lazy strokes, clearly enjoying himself and the situation. Mako leans back and pours another drink, eyes shifting to the patrons, still seemingly unaware or at least uncaring of what’s going on, then back to Jamison, his scrawny ass and slim waist and long neck, the way the muscles in his arm move, how his body jolts and his mouth falls open when he lets out a whimper of pleasure. Mako exhales and shifts his weight to his other leg. 

“If you get anything on the floor you’re on cleaning duty for a week.”

“No worries, mate.” Jamison gasps, a wide smile on his face as he nearly doubles over, cheek pressed to the counter and arm working to bring him to completion. Eyes drunk with pleasure shift to Mako and the large man smirks, slowly, deliberately adjusting his cock, already bulging his pants significantly even when only half hard. Jamison laughs as he comes, an out-of-breath cackle against his own drool in the counter, hips bucking erratically until he slumps with a loud groan. Mako lets out a gruff laugh and smacks Jamison’s meager ass as he walks past, hard enough to make his whole body sway to the side which only causes him to giggle harder. 

“Make sure to close up properly.” 

Jamison straightens up and turns to him with a grin, pulling his dirty hand from behind his apron and sucking cum off his thumb. 

“Sure thing boss!”


	2. Chapter 2

Alcohol is a rare find in the outback. Good, clean, well-tasting alcohol, that is. Homebrew is easy enough to come by if you find yourself in the right area with enough money, or muscle, to make the brewers part with it. Junkrat and Roadhog definitely has enough muscle, which is why they have several bottles and jugs of shitty homebrew stuffed in the sidecar by the time they decide to make camp for the night.

Food is cooked and eaten, the homebrew consumed and the two soon find themselves side by side by the fire, full and warm and more than a little intoxicated. It’s nice, right until Roadhog starts moving around and Junkrat has to stop leaning against his side.

“Oi Hog where’re ya going?”

“Takin’ a piss.”

He gets up and lumbers off to the side of their little camp, drink in hand, and Junkrat lays back against the ground, looking up at the blurry night sky.

“Coulda just pissed on me...”

“Hm?”

“I want ya to piss on me, Hog!”

Roadhog coughs violently as he chokes on his drink and the acrid fluid spills out his nose. He looks back at Junkrat on the ground, Junkrat gives him a little wave, Roadhog sighs.

“‘m not pissed enough to talk about piss,” he grunts as he walks over and sits back down, despite being very far from sober. Junkrat just titters and settles himself between Roadhog’s legs so he can lean back again him. 

“Roight here…”

He takes Roadhog’s hand and guides it down to his abdomen, runs the coarse pads of his fingers over the taut skin down to his groin. He fumbles to get his pants open and down his legs then hesitates slightly before leading the heavy hand around his cock and settling it on the inside of his thigh. Roadhog hums and slides his other hand down to rest on Junkrat’s other leg, rubbing gently with his thumbs. He could spend all night like this and be content, just stroking Junkrat’s warm skin in a drunken stupor but Junkrat squirms and giggles and turns to suck and lap at Roadhog’s chest and he knows the night won’t be quiet enough for that.

“What do you want, Hoggie?”

Roadhog hums in question, eyes closed and tempted to just lay back and fall asleep.

“Kinks, dirty fantasies…” he bites lightly at a nipple and Roadhog can’t help but arch his back a little, “maybe ya like a bit a’ pain? I could hit ya with one of them…” he blinks slowly, cheek pressed to Roadhog’s hairy pec, “horse sticks. If ya wanted.”

“Tie me up,” Roadhog rumbles, before Junkrat can run his mouth any further and make his already drink-flushed face any redder. “I like blindfolds…” he tilts Junkrat's head back and runs a thumb over a spit-slicked lip, “wouldn't mind putting a gag on you.” 

Junkrat giggles and takes Roadhog's thick finger into his mouth. 

“Waff elfe?”

“I just gave you three things.”

A gross gagging sound and Roadhog's finger leaves Junkrat's throat. 

“They were all the same kink!”

“Were not.”

Bushy brows lower to the point where they almost cover Junkrat's eyes, putting them at a standstill until he throws his hands up and flops back onto Roadhog's chest face first. 

“Foiiine.”

A minute passes and Roadhog wonders if the booze has finally done his employer in. 

“I want yer knob in me arse…” he slurs out and Roadhog snorts, loud, prompting Junkrat to smack one of his fatty tits. 

“Oi! I'm being serious!”

Roadhog pets Junkrat's head, letting his chuckle slowly die off.

“Just… not a kink ‘s all.”

“I know that,” he pouts a little and his ears color as he rubs his face into his bodyguard’s cleavage. “‘s how blokes who crack a fat for other blokes do it though, right? Take it up the bum and just-” he groans low in his throat and rolls his hips, no doubt imagining himself in the situation. Roadhog downs the remaining liquid in the nearest bottle. 

“Some do, not all. Lots of other stuff to do besides anal, or you can just top if you don’t like receiving.”

“Ya into blokes?”

Roadhog hums in confirmation.

“Do you top?”

Roadhog shrugs.

“Depends.”

Junkrat seems to think on that for a moment, twisting to reach their last bottle and settling with his back against Roadhog’s stomach before unscrewing the cap and taking a long sip.

“How big is yer cock?”

Roadhog chuckles and holds out his hand in front of him, looking his thick fingers over and it dawns on him just how long it’s been since he’s actually seen his own cock. He holds out a finger, then two, then three, then two again and gives a shrug and a grunt. Junkrat titters and reaches out to touch Roadhog’s fingers, he can barely wrap his hand around _one_.

“Hooly dooly…” Junkrat squirms and presses his legs together in a futile attempt to handle his arousal, spilling his drink down his chest in the process. Roadhog puts his palm to Junkrat’s stomach and smears the liquid around a little, down his abdomen and into his sparse pubes, causing him to moan quietly and squeeze his eyes shut, burying the side of his face against his bodyguard’s warm skin.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he gasps, a little rushed as if he’s been keeping it in for a while, gripping at the fabric of Roadhog’s pants and laughing nervously when he gets no immediate response.

Roadhog should have seen this coming.

“That’s okay,” he says eventually, putting his lips to Junkrat’s flushed neck without really kissing it and watching his legs spread slightly. He should probably explain to him that wanting to fuck someone doesn’t necessarily mean that you’re harbouring romantic feelings for them, but he doesn’t want to disturb the tentative quiet mood they have going so he allows himself to entertain the idea of romance for just one night. Besides, Junkrat probably already knows. 

“Want… want ya to… yer so big, Hoggie, yer so-” he groans, trying to shift his hips up towards the touch of Roadhog’s hand and Roadhog indulges him and reaches down to cup his cock with his palm, the tips of just two fingers coming to rest behind his balls while his pinkie and index finger lie stretched against his thighs. “Never met as big a cunt as you, everybody else is so small, always going _woah mate yer so tall_ when they see me stretch, always _how tall are ya??_ always laughing, always-” he starts sounding a little weepy and Roadhog fears that the waterworks will start but he quickly switches over into a loud laugh that eventually trails off into a snicker. Roadhog takes the bottle from Junkrat and downs a third of its contents before setting it aside out of his reach. 

“So responsible…” he giggles and presses himself back against Roadhog's bulk, eyes closed and face flushed. Roadhog snorts gently and puts his other hand on Junkrat's ribs, now effectively covering a good two thirds of his torso. 

“Fuck… yer so massive… could just pick me up and throw me around if ya wanted, I love it.”

Roadhog can feel Junkrat's cock stir and fill under his hand and he chuckles softly again as the rest of his body betrays his rough-natured fantasy and he snuggles into Roadhog's warm embrace, pulling his arms tighter around himself. Roadhog sighs, content, happy to have the physical contact he had forgotten how much he craved. 

“Root me, Hog…”

“I'm pissed.” He honestly doubts he could maintain any kind of erection right now, as appealing as the thought of a good fuck is. There's also the matter of Junkrat apparently never having taken a dick before, and Roadhog's isn't one to take unprepared and drunk. 

“Let me root you, then.”

“Another time maybe.” He gives Junkrat's cock a rub with his palm, a short, crooked thing that would probably struggle to go deep enough to satisfy him. Junkrat moans and Roadhog curls his fingers a little so he can put a bit of pressure against his taint.

“Later? Just lemme have a kip and I’ll sober up right quick,” Junkrat asks, hopeful. Roadhog grunts and rubs his face against the side of Junkrat’s neck.

“If you were sober I’d have you sit on my face…” he gives his skin a slow, wet lick with his broad tongue and Junkrat lets out a shuddering sigh. “Lick your hole nice and slow until you’re relaxed.”

“Would ya let me play with yer tits?”

“Mmm, you better…”

Junkrat whines and pinches his own nipples, bucking his hips up against Roadhog’s warm hand.

“Root me.”

“Face down?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Open yourself up for me, you’re too tight for my fingers.”

Junkrat squirms and moans and brings up his left fist to bite his knuckles, face red and breath coming in short pants as he ruts faster and faster against Roadhog’s palm.

“Ready?”

He feels more than he sees the frantic nodding against his collarbone, hears the desperate sounds climbing in pitch and Roadhog has to give his own cock credit for its valiant attempt to get hard.

“Hmm, only got one finger in you and you’re already stretched so far…”

A sharp intake of breath. “Ya cunt!”

“All puffy and pink…” Roadhog presses the heel of his hand against Junkrat’s abdomen and the younger man squirms and grunts, pressing his legs together while still trying to grind against his bodyguard. 

“Get ready to squeal.” 

His voice is so deep, so close and Junkrat curls up the best he can and clings desperately to Roadhog’s pants with a drawn out whine.

Roadhog leans down, putting his mouth as close as he can to Junkrat’s ear and presses his hand harder against his lower stomach.

“Get any on me and it’ll never happen.”

Panic floods Junkrat’s eyes and he scrambles to get off Roadhog’s lap with a nervous giggle, falling over once as he attempts to get at least a few meters away before he can’t hold it anymore and he’s pissing, clumsily squatting down so his balance is less likely to fail him again.

Roadhog laughs. Loud and hard.

“Shut it ya drongo! ‘d like to see _you_ take a piss standing with a hard prick!”

“Bet you would.”

Junkrat groans into his knee, too drunk to give much of a comeback, maybe a little self-conscious from being laughed at by Roadhog, only Roadhog, he’s the only one that matters.

...shit, he told him he fancies him, didn’t he?

At least he’s pent up enough that it doesn’t take long for him to give himself a half-assed, unsatisfying orgasm so he can sulk without his dick demanding attention, though it seems that Roadhog will only give him a few minutes.

“Get over here, idiot.”

Junkrat tries to stay annoyed but it’s hard when he sees Roadhog spread out on the ground like that, almost asleep and arm stretched out in invitation.


End file.
